


White Clover and Daisy

by Gingerquery (PeppermintTegan)



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cis Penny Parker, F/F, Gossip, No Dialogue, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Female Character, Trans Michelle Jones, Young Love, don't read it, if you don't like it, trans positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintTegan/pseuds/Gingerquery
Summary: Penny Parker is pregnant and no one at Midtown knows by who. Except for Penny herself, of course, but she's keeping quiet about it. With Michelle and Ned at her side, she faces down rumors while staying true to herself and her secret companion.---or---A trans positive story of love and endurance in the face of teenage cruelty.
Relationships: AcaDec Team & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 118





	White Clover and Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> Today, October 1st, is the one year anniversary of my having started feminizing HRT. My 'girl-iversary', as it were. In celebration, I wrote this story. Please enjoy.

Penny Parker is a nobody. A wide-eyed, bushy-haired nobody who spends her time slinking in the shadows, occasionally emerging to answer a question no one else can be bothered to in Chemistry. Her wardrobe seems tailored to such a lifestyle with oblique pun shirts and dark hoodies. She’s sketchy enough to be passed over by the stoners despite being an outcast and dresses ratty enough to be ignored by the preps despite being objectively pretty. Truly the lowest rung of the social ladder, even below her long-suffering weirdo friends, Michelle Jones and Ned Leeds. 

Because of her status as a nobody, no one notices at first when things start to change. They didn’t care when her uncle died and they didn’t notice when she suddenly stopped struggling in PE. Why should they care about another, more subtle change?

But they do. There must be some things that humans are just attuned to because within the span of two days, it seems like the whole school knows. They stare and they talk and they gossip. How could anyone have missed it? It’s so obvious, can’t you see!

Penny Parker… is pregnant.

There’s skepticism at first, like with all absurd rumors. Who would be deperate enough to fuck  _ Parker _ ? She’s just acting weird like she always does. It’s just another “freak” injury.

The juicier hypotheticals win out and give way to more sinister questions. Were those injuries signs of something else? Are they  _ related _ to her apparent pregnancy?

It spirals from there into guessing about how far along she is, who the baby daddy could be, and if she’ll get kicked out of school. The whispers float by in the background as Penny traverses the halls from class to class and to decathlon after school. She’s suddenly the center of attention, the hot topic, but she knows it won’t last. The rumor mill’s attention span is abysmal and Penny’s optimism is endless. Soon, something else will take the stage and she’ll be free to live her life in the shadows again.

Sometimes people do ask her some of those ridiculous questions to her face. At first she tried to stammer out an answer but she quickly learned that the only compelling tactic is to just stare them down until they walk away. When MJ is there, and she often is, the staring is twice as effective and they might not even finish their question. All the better, Penny thinks, because she refuses to give them the satisfaction of an answer. She refuses to give them the satisfaction of knowing the truth.

It’s hard for her to stay true to herself as things move along. When May initially found out, her very first piece of advice was to never bow and never break. To hold her shoulders back and her chin up so that everyone knows she’s not to be trifled with. The recommended posture is pretty antithetical to Penny’s existence but she tries, even when the day turns sour and another jock has made a comment crass enough to make her blush and loud enough for her to hear even without enhanced senses. Yet when she walks into the gym after school and sees her team smiling at her, the day immediately seems brighter. 

No one in AcaDec, save Ned and MJ, knows the truth either. The team told her right at the beginning that it didn’t matter to them. They’d huddled around her – yes, even Flash, who seriously looked like he was holding his breath – and declared that they would be her shield from the world if she so wished. They sat with the trio at lunch and they never let her walk out of school alone if she didn’t want to. Penny had never felt more loved and that was seriously saying something.

Unfortunately, attention spans only matter when the topic can actually recede out of view. In Penny’s case, she has no such opportunity. Because, you see, as they days march on, it becomes increasingly obvious that Penny Parker  _ is _ pregnant.

Some people clue in to the newfound glow in her cheeks. Some realize that she’s  _ actually _ going to the bathroom when she flees class rather than disappearing from campus entirely. In the end, the locker room is her downfall seeing as when she changes into her gym uniform, there can be no doubt. Roughly four weeks after the rumors first emerge, there it is. The baby bump. Her abs can only do so much to hide it, especially in profile. Penny didn’t even notice it until MJ quietly pointed it out one otherwise uneventful Tuesday. She begins changing in a shower stall but it is too late. Finally, the truth is out.

But that wouldn’t be the end of things, oh no, because now the rumor mill had something new to ponder.  _ Who is the father? _ Lists are made and thoroughly scratched through. Every male presenting decathlon member is cornered and interrogated one by one. Though Leeds is a leading suspect, his acquittal comes early in the pursuit of facts.

It takes a while but eventually, those few people who still demand knowledge find that every well of information has run dry and every thread has been followed. They scatter, sullen, resentful of their emptyhandedness. Penny is left with exactly what she began with. Two committed friends and a devoted set of teammates. Life moves on.

Through those months of snooping and eavesdropping, no one was surprised to see MJ sticking near to Penny’s side. The two girls have been close for years; it’s only reasonable that they’d find relief in each other’s presence. Who cares if they hold hands under the table at lunch? What does it matter that MJ was Penny’s Spring Formal date? It’s cute, sure, and wholesome. MJ’s suit is matched to Penny’s dress and they wear white clover and daisy on their wrists. But it doesn’t mean anything.

Except that when Penny leans close during the slow dance, it’s MJ’s heartbeat that calms her. When the whispers are too loud, it’s MJ’s hand that grounds her. 

As they wait for May to pick them up after the dance, the pair find a moment of solace to hold each other close without the prying eyes of onlookers. Alone in the shadow of the gymnasium on a spring evening, MJ does what she wouldn’t dare in public. She rests her hand on Penny’s stomach and presses a kiss to Penny’s forehead with such unseen tenderness. Penny endured endless staring and whispers not to hide her child, but to protect the secret of the one who gave it to her. Because the child between them does not have a father. The child between them has two mothers. And they will be loved all the more for it.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 <3 <3
> 
> What do y'all think? I'm sure trans MJ stories exist, and cis Penny Parker ones definitely do, but both at once? Might be a first. This idea popped into my head this morning on the way to work so it was conceived and written entirely on my girl-iversary. This is a love letter to loving transwomen, to young love in general, and to defying the traditional idea of what family should be.
> 
> Expect more queer Peter/MJ fics from me in the future <3


End file.
